Darien the dark one
by Wildthorn
Summary: Harry finds out that he's not a Potter or human. See what happens when we mix a serveris fic with Draco and the new Harry. Is now a Slash. Don't read if u don't like please.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer # Please note I do not own or have anything to do with Happy Potter I'm just a kid wanting to write a fanfic#  
  
The rain was poring down hard and fast. I was completely silent just watching the dark sky as lightning lit it up every now and then. Ah lightning. How that simple word affects so much of my life thanks to the lightning scar that I bear. I, Harry James Potter, the supposed savior of the wizarding world am not who they think I am. I am not the Gryffindor golden boy nor am I truly Harry sodding Potter. At the beginning of summer I was given a letter by a strange owl. I opened the letter to find several things that shocked me.  
  
I was not Harry Potter nor was James my father. I am Darien Kaden Silvercrow and I'm not even human. Lily my mother lived a lie for a life. She was a Valkyrie and also a witch as my father was a Vampire and a wizard. I am obviously a wizard but am half Valkyrie and Vampire. I wasn't so surprised that James wasn't my father for I had already started to change in appearance.  
  
My hair, still black, spikes up with long bangs that cover my eyes. My eyes are now amethyst, but are still large and innocent looking. I have my mother's features but they are a bit sharper. I've grown to the height of 6'2" but years of starvation and beatings haven't given me much weight. I now have muscles from all the years at Quidditch and chores from the Durselys. I was a bit grateful that since my mother was a Valkyrie I didn't have to drink blood but I still had the fangs and they were bloody painful when first coming in. But being half Valkyrie I now have wings that are silky smooth but look like raven feathers. They sprout only when needed or if I'm in a strong emotion. Thank Merlin for that. I think what made me the most upset at first was the fact that my father is none other than Serverus Snape.  
  
That bloody basterd, my father?! To say I was pissed was an understatement. It was the first time that I truly showed what I was in true form. I gave Vernon a heart attack and I totally left alone after that. It was the one good thing that happened to me this summer. My summer torches were stopped. I Darien was no longer abused. For fifteen years Vernon beat, starved, tormented, and did everything under the sun except sexually abuse me. Even he drew the line at that, thank Merlin. But it wasn't to good for those fifteen years I slowly became dark. No I would never go as Tom did but Dumbledork would never again manipulate me again. That bastard did it for the last time when Sirius died, and funny enough I'm sort of grateful since I am no longer trapped. This summer I could become who I was all along, but never showed anyone. I had always been myself but for the sake of self- preservation I became who the wizarding world wanted.  
  
See when I was eleven and first found out about that world I was scared for I had been beaten by Vernon for so long I believed I was a freak, but my instincts to survive kicked in and I molded myself into who they wanted. I truly am gifted in that. I have no friends, and I known that since the beginning of my schooling as a wizard that Ron and Hermione were being paid to befriend me. I played right with them. That was one of the reasons why I got them into so many dangerous situations. I figured that if they were being paid then they should at least earn it. Don't you think? I am very Slytherin and I regret not letting the hat put me there, but it would go against my Golden Boy image I was trying to create so I decided against it.  
  
Well this summer all was different. I was ignored so I snuck out of the house every nigh and would travel by floo to Knockturn Ally. I would break into Mrs. Figg's place and steel her floo powder. It was so easy since she was away this summer to visit her sick sister. I was surprised at how easy it was to evade the Order members sent to watch me. I always got a laugh at how ironic it was if I a sixteen year old could escape without them knowing then how was I supposed to be safe at the Durselys when apparently mother wasn't even related to them. Ironic wasn't it.  
  
Once at Knockturn I would travel around till dawn and then come home. It was surprising at how much you could learn by being there. I just had to make sure no one saw my scar and I'd be safe since I didn't really look like Potter anymore. That charm of my mother's was simply amazing after all it held for fifteen years. In the letter mother said that James was gay and Sirius was his lover they both just put up the front so she and I would be safe. My father had no idea about the whole James thing or me. Mother said she left dad after he became a spy for Dumbledork cause Dumbledork threatened mother with dad's life if she didn't leave him. James's being as close to a brother to her decided to marry her to get Dumbledork off her and his case. Sirius and Remus knew about Harry being Darien when he was born but was sworn to secrecy by a mother's death wish.  
  
So all in all I wasn't mad at anyone nor did I really care. Well actually I was mad at one person, and that was Dumbledor I now had a dad even if he didn't know he had a son. Besides he's a Vampire. How weird is that. I now have a tally of five weird teachers. Remus the Werewolf, dad the Vampire, Quirrel the part Voldie guy, Moody the deatheater and, Trelawney the nutcase psyche. I laughed at the thought of another prophecy made about the new me. Hell Dumbledork didn't even know about what I am or whose child I am. He though mother was going to jeopardize Serverus's mission for the Order so he threatened my mother. Oh I'd love to see him now and tell him this. Just to see his face. If he thought that controlled rage in his office after Sirius's death was bad.  
  
Now about this entire going back stuff. Tomorrow I would be going back but what was I to do. I decided I was going to go back without the concealing charms. I'd let all know what I've endured these past fifteen years. Yes, let them see the scars that marred my tannish skin. (It's a wonder it's tan since I'm half Vamp.) My back had long white scars from whips and my front was littered with them both large and small from different times and items used. My legs weren't scared and neither was my face just my torso to my neck all the punishment after that would have been visible so he didn't cut it. My long nights at Knockturn, I bought cloths. I now owned fighting cloths. That was normally jeans and a muscle shirt. I no longer bothered with tennis shoes but now used flip-flops and had a tattoo of a Chinese Dragon that was silver and black. It was magical and it moved around on my body. I also bought a new bird since Hedwing was killed by Vernon at the start of summer before they left me alone.  
  
My new bird was a raven who I named Char. He liked Dagger my komodo dragon who could talk in snake language. I had found Dagger when I first started to visit Knockturn Ally. He was just a hatchling and had been making a fuss at the pet shop storeowner. Actually he was snapping at his fingers. Darien got curious and decided to by the dragon. It was once he got the baby home did he find out that it was actually a real Komodo Dragon and not the lizard. It was just like his tattoo. It was long like a lizard but was shaped differently. He wasn't illegal because most just saw him as a Komodo Dragon since he didn't have wings, but when he got older he would become a lot bigger and be able to fly without wings. Dagger of course explained it to Darien who was now his master. Much to Darien's disdain at the word Master, but Dagger refused to call him anything else.  
  
Dagger, now a bit older was the size of five feet long and looked like Musho on Mulan just different colors. He was a sliver and black mixed with dark blues and greens. He looked like a real version on Darien's tattoo. Tomorrow both Char and Dagger would come to Hogwarts with him. For Harry Potter was no longer alive. He was going to go as himself, Darien Kaden Silvercrow. He couldn't wait to see Draco when he saw him. Harry Potter is that! Oh it would be great.  
  
Darien went to sleep that night and actually slept peacefully. Tomorrow would be another day and he would deal with it then.  
  
Hope you like it! Please read and review. Please be kind since it's my first fanfic. Thanks!  
Wildthorn 


	2. Father now knows

Disclaimer # Please note I do not own or have anything to do with Happy Potter I'm just a kid wanting to write a fanfic#  
  
#Should this fanfic be a slash between Darien and Draco or should I just make them brother like friends? #  
  
Early the next morning Darien was packing his trunk with a simple flick of his wrist. Over the years he learned to control wandless magic as well as he could with his wand. Actually he could do the more simplistic spells since he was the age of four with control but now he could even do complex curses. He shrunk the trunk and Char's bird stand down to size and put it in his back jeans pocket. Once Hedwing had died Darien had refused to cage another familiar. And that's what Char and Dagger were, his familiars.  
  
Heading towards the Train station. Darien walked the entire way with Dagger wrapped around his chest and Char flying overhead. 'Of course those damn muggles couldn't get off their fat asses to take me to the train station. I really need to kick their asses when I get back.' He mentally snapped. It'sss not good for you to mentally sssnap at yourssself massster. Dagger hissed to him. (REMINDER: Dagger can speak parseltongue and Char can do thought speech, he can also understand parseltongue.) Yesss your right my friend. I ssshouldn't even have to berate myssself for their ssstupidity. Dagger settled right back around his body and seemingly happy with Darien's response. Char cawed out his own opinion before flying higher.  
  
At the train station Darien quickly slipped onto the Hogwarts Express and settled in an empty compartment that was Slytherin colors. Much better colors. Dagger stated simply before settling in Darien's lap. Darien and Char cracked up much to Dagger's annoyance. Sssorry my pet. But it wasss quiet the obviousss. Darien apologized which Dagger accepted. Someone's coming. Char thought-talked. Darien just nodded as Dagger curled up under his shirt and watched as the compartment opened to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco just stood in the doorway as he stared open mouthed at Darien. "For Merlin's sake shut the damn door and close your trap before some horrid insect chokes you!" Darien snapped immediately bringing Draco out of his stare. Draco stepped inside and shut the door before sitting directly across from Darien. He stayed silent, as he looked Darien up and down. 'Damn he's hot! Wait a minute... What the hell am I thinking?' Draco mentally chided himself. He blushed slightly before he asked Darien, who was staring into space, what was on his mind. "Who the bloody hell are you?" Darien snapped out of his daydreaming and answered, "Darien Kaden Silvercrow. Not that it's any bloody business of yours Draco. Not shut up before you rile up..." He didn't get to finish his vicious whispering as Dagger came out of his hiding spot with his eye's and body flashing in rage. He reared himself up and started to hiss menacingly at Draco.  
  
Draco for his part jumped back and his eyes widened in fear. Dagger was about to lung and strike the creature that threatened his master when Darien's hand wrapped around his body in a loose but firm hold. Leave him my pet. He doesn't know what he has done. And he didn't mean it. Darien hissed softly to Dagger before he felt Dagger wrap around his arm and climb up till he draped Darien's shoulders. Darien then turned his attention back to Draco who was frozen in shock. "Oh come off it Draco. Your name means dragon for fuck's sake. What the hells the matter with you. It isn't like you can honestly be shocked at my parseltongue ability as Voldie dose it all the time." Darien snapped irritated and yet amused when Draco flinched at parseltongue but not the Voldie part. Draco seemed to snap out of it, much to Darien's relief and collected himself to ask, "How do you know my name and what I am?"  
  
Darien got a very scary crazy mischievous glint in his eyes as he replied coolly, "Oh but Draky-poo. I know much more that you think I know. Besides you know me, you just need some time to think." With that said Draco found himself outside the compartment and standing in the hallway. 'Damn he's good.' Draco thought whirly.  
  
Inside with Darien, Char was ranting off to Darien on what he just did, how stupid it was, and what the hell was he thinking speech. Darien had long ago zoned out again till Dagger asked harassed if Darien wanted Char cooked to a crisp. That got Char to shut up his rant and Darien and Dagger started to crack up much to his disdain. They chatted for a long while about fire and black magic, both of which Char and Dagger loved and could do, till Darien had lain down to sleep with Darien and Char snuggled around him.  
  
Once the train go to Hogwarts Darien quickly left to the nearest carriage. Dagger and Char still with him as both refused to leave him even for a little bit. He had the carriage leave before anyone else got in it with him. He wanted to shock everyone with his new style. He didn't ware the Hogwarts robes; instead he wore a pair of wrangler blue jeans and a black muscle shirt. Flip-flops as well as his fang earing that hung in his left ear and ball necklace. His hair as usual, well for now anyways, was spiked and the tips were now sliver since they had changed a bit over the last few days. He knew it was the finishing touches along with his now amethyst eyes that were freckled with his before emerald green and his pupils were now cat like. He could somehow just sense that he wasn't to change too much anymore except with whatever his aging system was.  
  
He actually had no idea since he didn't truly know what he was besides that he was actually a 'dark miracle child or forbidden child' or so his second letter had said. It was from his mother again and she had just told him that she forgot to add theses in the first letter. He, Darien, was a supposed forbidden child because Valkyrie's and Vampire's didn't have anything to do with each other normally and also Vampire's didn't normally have a child of their own since they were supposed dead but somehow his mother's lineage and powers had allowed him to be conceived and born. The letter told him that Dumbledor was an ass and that he didn't know that she was pregnant when she was forced to marry James. She also said other things about how James still loved him like a father, a very gay one mind you. Darien had snorted at that since him mother went on to tell him that James was always the girl in relationships. The letter was more of a finial farewell and a little knowledge so that Darien could know a little about his mother and aunt James, as Lily had called him. His only problem now was what the hell was he supposed to do with his father? Snape always hated him as a Potter and how was he to convince the man that he was a son he by all rights technically couldn't have? Oh this would be fun.  
  
He decided that he would just let his father find out about him. 'I mean if he was a Vamp then he should be able to tell if there's another one nearby or not.' He thought in annoyance. At least that was what he was hopping to do but fait didn't seem to like him, as per usual. As the carriage stopped Darien hoped off it and patted the Threstle on the head. It arched its horse like neck and purred slightly at the affection. With one last pat Darien headed off towards the castle with Char flying overhead and Dagger still draped around his neck. The other sixth year students started to gather inside and Darien slipped his way towards a more shadowed seat besides the door for easy escape.  
  
The others sat as usual in their seats and none seemed to notice Darien. It was only when Dumbledor stood up to congratulate the new first years and give his normal speeches did he seem to notice Darien. And even then it was only cause Draco had stood up and shouted to him, "YOUR IN GRYFFINDOR!" It seamed to Darien that he still didn't know who he was. 'Stupid fool just blew my chance at my father finding out later to zip. Damn.' He sighed and stood up as he felt Dumbledor's piercing eyes on him. "And who might you be young man?" His eyes were not twinkling with mirth but shadowed over in concentration. 'So the bloody fool thinks he's going to read my mind dose he?' Darien thought viciously before his steel cold eyes turned fully at Dumbledor and said in a soft but steel like voice, "Try it you old fool. You won't be able to read my mind anymore." As he said that all eyes turned to them. 'Good' he thought satisfied. "I am the child you hoped would not come about. No I am not a dark lord. I am the child that you foresaw my mother having and had her forcibly married for it. I am also the boy- who- was- to- protect- you- all. Yet you decide to destroy my mother life and James's before I could have been born. But you failed old man and for that I have arisen. I am no longer or ever was Harry James Potter. I am not the child of James's at all or even a half-blood at that. You messed up Dumbledor and for that I am now free of you and these lies." Darien paused and then turned towards his father who was watching him curiously.  
  
Lily, my mother wrote me a letter that was to be sent to me on my sixteenth birthday when I would receive my transformation or true form. She gave me my real name and that of my father's. I am Darien Kaden Silvercrow. My father is none other than the bloody greasy git Serverus Snape." There were gasps everywhere and Snape went five shades paler. "Oh and before I forget, I am trying on the hat again." With that said he marched straight up to the stool that hadn't been removed cause of his little speech. He sat down and put it on. %What now, what now? Isn't it over yet? Oh Mister Silvercrow I wouldn't have thought you to be hear yet.% You knew who I was? %Of course but I'm forbidden by the laws of the founders to reveal any secrets before the person finds out themselves. I am terribly sorry but original rules are more important than any to follow.% It's okay. It was just a shock. %Quiet one I would guess. But now let me see. I know you know wish to be resorted so can I go with my first choice? Very well then%... SLYTHERIN! The hat shouted to the still shocked crowd.  
  
Please R&R and also THANKYOU SO MUCH for the positive reviews. Oh please let me know if I should make this a Darien and Draco slash or just brotherly friends? Thanks again.  
Wildthorn 


	3. Truth and yet not known

So sorry for the long wait. I was had some major horse shows to go to and major writers block. I'm making this a slash so if you don't like please don't read. I'm not real sure where the story should go so please bare with me.   
  
$Oh and Darien- Dagger thought is 'if' parseltongue is if  
Darien- Char is 'if'  
Dagger- Darien parseltongue is if .$  
  
Now on with the story. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Darien stood up and slid over to Slytherin. Ever aware that all eyes were still on him as he sat down at the end of the table. Um Dagger? Pleassse get off of me. Your five feet of length isss killing my neck. You can walk on your own now. Darien hissed. Dagger grumbled but got off and sat beside Darien like a dog. Darien thanked him and stroked his head to show his gratitude. That caused Dagger to start purring. From his new spot on the Darien's shoulder Char started to laugh at the scene only stopped when Dagger puffed out a ring of smoke around Char's body.  
  
Draco from his spot sat for a bit pondering, then before he knew what he was doing he got up and sat down next to Darien. "So your Potter? Just what the hell is going on?" Draco asked in confusion. Darien sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Draco, I call a truths. How about it? I hate fighting with you and I have other people to be angry at. You are not one of them. I never have hated you I just thought you to be a down right prick. So wanna start over? Friends..." Darien stood up and offered his hand to Draco. Draco looked at it for a bit then he too stood up and took the offered hand. "Friends." He replied. They looked each other in the eyes and then they both blinked in surprise. "No way. So you're ah... V then wow. A least now I don't have to worry about my friend dieing young." Snickered Darien as Draco paled. "Don't worry I wont tell. You all ready know I'm part V. And about what the hell is going on." He paused and turned to face the entire hall that was staring at the two teens. "Well...I'm finally revealed my true self. I never was the damn wonder golden boy. I never will be. I hate fame and I hate Voldie and yes you too Dumbledore. I have no hatred for my father or my friend Draco. All other's tred careful for I might just have problems with you." He stated so it all would hear.  
  
That seamed to be the breaking point as Ron stood up with Hermione shouting together. "What has happened to you Harry? Why are you acting like this? We're your friends not that ferret! You can't still be mad at Dumbledore at Sirius's death, it wasn't his fault." Darien's eyes were flashing and the magical roof turned black and lighting was everywhere. Char took to the sky as Darien transformed to his true self. Dagger was rearing to his full height and spitting fire at Darien's side. Everyone had backed off from around Darien except Draco who stared at Darien.  
  
"Don't you damn well tell me that you're my friends! Don't you damn well tell me not to be mad at the meddlesome old fool! Don't you DAMN WELL TELL ME ANYTHING!" Seethed Darien in a calm voice that was far worse that had he been yelling. The entire student population shivered in fear as his eyes turned so cold that it was worse than a dementor around. "I know bloody well that you were paid to befriend me in my first year! Don't you tell me on not being mad at him! If he had actually cared for me more than as a pawn I would have never stayed at the Durselys. He knew I was being starved, beaten, and tormented. Hell he knew when he sent me there they'd do this!" He snarled and his wings flared open ripping his shirt to reveal the scars from fifteen years of abuse and torture.  
  
There was a thick silence as everyone stared at the scars. Draco on the other hand was checking him over inch by inch. His eyes stared at the hardened abs, toned muscle, tanned skin, and beautiful raven like feathers. Darien snorted as he felt Draco look him over. "Like what you see?" He whispered to Draco who was facing him. Draco blushed and his eyes widened as Darien touched his cheek with one wing. It was so soft, to Draco. He brought his hand up and stroked the wing causing Darien to purr. Draco laughed out loud as Darien blushed but kept purring. "Dra...Draco...st...stop...you...don't kno...w wha...t...your...do...ing." Darien tried to say but was interrupted several times from his purrs.  
  
Draco stopped as he saw how flushed Darien was getting. He whispered so only Darien would hear. "Oh I know what I'm doing. I've wanted to do it for years." Darien stared at him in shock and blushed deeply. Draco was watching Darien with lust in his eyes. The wild roof had calmed down to a sea like blue. Char had settled on Darien's chair and Dagger was now only glaring at three people, Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione. Darien turned back to face his father. He scratched the back on his neck as he willed his human body back. "Um...sorry you had to find out this way. I...well here's the letter's mother gave to me. Read them over. I'm going to bed." He stated as he sent the letter to his father by Char. Darien then muttered a mind modifying charm to take out his transformation and him and Draco's interaction to his transformation. He then turned around and looked Draco in the eye.  
  
"Well care to finish what you started?" Darien whispered quietly to Draco as he passed him. Draco wasted no time walking out with Darien. "So um...you really never hated me. That's good cause I've always liked you. Thought you were damn sexy then, now you're more a bloody sex-god than me and that's saying something." Draco purred to Darien. Darien blushed and Draco started laughing. "Well only you and father know about the transformation. I did a mind modifying charm. Now care to join me in bed?" Darien purred in seduction. 


End file.
